Path of Light: Arthas's Redemption
by CrazyTidus
Summary: Arthas not having gone down the path of killing Stratholme and falling to the clutches of Lich King. How will Lordaeron or Azeroth it self change and who is to be the new Lich King?
1. Road to Stratholme

Hey, in this fanfic Arthas will not be the Lich King but someone else will. There will be a scourge in Lordaeron and it will start out with the plague as intended.. Also someone else will take the mantle of Lich King. Tirion/Mograine will not get the title Ashbringer but someone will gain the title Ashbringer. Also, The Ashbringer will be forged in a different way along with the story behind it.

_'...thoughts...'_

"...normal talk..."

Path of Light: Arthas's Redemption

Chapter 1:

Road to Stratholme

The majestic city of Stratholme, a city that shows the power and might of Lordaeron. The city of Stratholme, the largest city stands high and proud over Eastern Lordaeron. Stratholme settles right near the path to Quel'Thalas otherwise known as Thalassian Pass. However, on the path to Stratholme there the Crown Prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil walks. Arthas, son of Terenas Menethil, Heir to the throne of Lordaeron and apprentice of The Lighbringer walked angrily and frustrated towards Stratholme. But as he walk he heard a crow screeching flying overhead. Like any other person he walked off and ignored it but he felt magic emanating from this crow. He stood and watched as the crow landed and transformed into the prophet Mediev. Arthas started eyes wide but gripped his hammer, Light's Vengeance.

"Greetings young prince. We must talk"

Arthas looked at him as if he was crazy

"I don't have time for this"

Mediev quickly spoke out his words in an attempt to sway the prince.

"Listen to me boy, this land is lost. Gather your people, The shadows have already fallen, and nothing you can do will deter it. If you truly wish to save your people, lead them across the sea...the forgotten lands of Kalimdor...only there can you truly save your people"

Mediev starts to walk off but stops when Arthas talks back.

"Flee?, My place is here and my only course is to defend my people"

Mediev turns around and sighs knowing that he will not listen but decides to give him advice.

"Then your choice has been made...just remember young prince, the harder you strive to slay your enemies..the faster you'll deliver your people right into your hands."

With that being said he transforms into his crow and flies off to hide. Arthas looks at the corner where Jaina walks out. Jaina Proudmoore, Daughter of Daelin Proudmoore, Grand Admiral of Kul'Tiras. She is also the apprentice of Lord Antonidas, Ruler of Dalaran.

"Sorry for concealing my self Arthas, It's just that.."

"Don't say it.."

"Arthas, listen for once. That man emanates magic and power far beyond our own. We should listen and at least think about what he has to offer to us."

Arthas looks at Jaina's blue eyes remembering the past he has with her and he sighs as he paces back and forth often sitting down at times.

"Jaina...If I can kill this..Mal'Ganis, Then we would save Lordaeron and there be no need to leave our homeland."

"That may be true but you would require soldiers and if what Lord Uther say is correct then every time your soldiers die..they will rise up again to fight our people."

Arthas stares down the road of Stratholme contemplating on what to do.

"I've seen this man before, back in Dalaran he came to Antonidas to tell him to flee but he would not listen"

Arthas not wanting to hear anymore of it starts his walk back down to Stratholme where his Captain, Falric established a base camp outside. Then he hears his name being called not by Jaina but his third Captain, Luc Valonforth.

"My prince, we fought together in Andorhal all the wall to Hearthglen. We've seen what the undead can do to our people. Do we truly want this, to have our own soldiers kill the people they've worked and lived with their whole life."

Arthas stares at his captain. His friend since he was a little, as he looks up and stares onto the night sky he remembers what he had said and how he has acted. Arthas takes a deep breath and allows himself to bath in the moonlight as he closes his eyes. Reason...finally comes to Arthas.

"Your right...both of you...I...I haven't been thinking straight, the plague and the undead have been stressing me enough. I haven't been thinking clearly..."

Arthas looks at Jaina and Valonforth.

"Alright...Lets head to camp first before we do anything, I'm sure Captain Falric and Lieutenant Marwyn will be wondering where we've been."

The three start their long march to Stratholme once again. This time when they reach the base camp outside most of the soldiers bow their heads or rejoice in the prince's name. Falric walks out of the captains tent and walks to Arthas.

"Milord, we are glad to see that you have come back unharmed. In any case we should wait for Lord Uther to arrive, He send us a letter saying that he will arrive shortly."

South of the camp, near Thalassian path there rides a legion of knights and paladins. Paladins, Warrior of the Light, Those who fight for the sake of others and wield hammers blessed by the Holy Light. Their leader, Uther the Lighbringer, Founder of The Order of Silverhand, and Mentor/Uncle to Arthas rides with them. They fight the undead that just recently arrived on the path to attack the base camp. Meanwhile back at Arthas, he contemplates on the best course of action. Captain Falric and Valonforth along with Lieutenant Marwyn all walk inside the Command tent and Arthas lays out a map of Stratholme and the surrounding terrain along with towns.

"Alright..We have three course of action but I am not sure on what to do."

Falric was the first to speak.

"Sire, Perhaps we should quarantine Stratholme, set up sections of the city where we can isolate the villagers that are not infected and those that are."

Valonforth is the second to talk after Falric.

"We should leave Lordaeron like the prophet spoke of..We should get as much people that are not infected with the plague and leave to the western lands."

Finally Marwyn speaks but his actions are clearly different that those of the others.

"Why should we abandon Lordaeron, Our place is here. In any case Milord we should kill the villagers now and before this...Mal'Ganis has a chance to raise them to fight us."

Arthas looks at the three and he asked them to wait while he takes a horse and rides into Stratholme. As he walks into Stratholme he is greeted by his people and the guards there salute him. When he arrives at the guard's hold he walks in and talks to the captain.

"Greeting Milord, may I help you?"

"Yes...were there any shipments from Andorhal that came in?"

"Well yes but we've only fed half of the Stratholme of the grain."

The guard lays out a map of Stratholme and marks a giant X on where the grain has been distributed

"The top half of Stratholme received the grain. The Crusader's Square along with Market Row, King Square and Festive land have not yet distributed the grain."

"_This is bad..But at least we didn't have to quarantine all of Stratholme."_ Arthas thought as the captain spoke.

"Alright...Captain..I want you to get most of the guards and make sure no one and I mean NO ONE leaves the top half of Stratholme. I'll gather some of my forces to help out"

"Yes, Milord. But May I ask why we have to quarantine them?"

"In due time captain I will explain for now make sure no one enters or leaves do you understand?"

The captain nods and salutes while Arthas walks out he can hear the captain issuing orders to the messengers. He rides back out to base camp while Jaina watches over camp. As he reaches the camp he finally sees Uther arrive just in time.

"Ahhhhh, Uther...Your timing couldn't have been better."

Uther gets off his horse and walks towards Arthas.

"Sorry about that lad, we've been bombarded with undead on the way there. It's good to see you too lad."

Arthas walks up to a hill and he notices guards moving about.

"Uther..there's something you should know, The plague has already hit Stratholme but only the top half..Right now I'm thinking on quarantining it but there's also something else.."

"What!, This is bad..."

Uther looks at the boy and back at the city before listening at what he has to say.

"Jaina and I have decided to leave Lordaeron, Now I know it might sound crazy but can't you feel it Uther?. It's as if the demons are coming again. We don't have the man power to fight back."

Jaina along with his captains and lieutenant, walks up to Uther and Arthas.

Arthas then told Uther of the situation in Stratholme, and the options that his Captains and Lieutenant proposed. Uther looks at Arthas and he places his hands on his shoulder.

"Lad..I'm glad that you are putting the welfare of your people over your needs. You have come a long way. However, Are you sure that you wish to leave Lordaeron at a time like this?" Uther asked

"Uther I don't, and I will not abandon my people, but you must feel it, the coming darkness, this undead Scourge is just the beginning of something far more terrible. I was hoping you would side with me and aide me." Arthas replied.

Jaina walks over to the two of them and watches the interaction. Uther sighs and looks at Arthas and Jaina.

"I won't stop you to from leaving Lordaeron, but I am sworn to your father and to Lordaeron. However, I wish you two the best of luck to your journey over to Lordaeron. I will defend Lordaeron to the very end when you leave"

Arthas nods as Uther walks back to his horse and mounts up.

"I have to reach Tyr's Hand for a bit so you two will have to hold the fort for now, the knights here will stay and protect the camp."

Uther rides off east to the fortress of Tyr's Hand. Arthas walks to his captain and lieutenant. The three of them stand by as they await Arthas's command and order.

"Alright...Falric, I want you to stay here with Jaina to watch over the base camp."

Falric nods and he walks off as he commands some of the troops to their station.

"Valonforth, I want you to talk a couple of knights and ride to the surrounding towns and warn people of what will happen. Try to save as much people as possible."

Valonforth walks off with a couple of knights as they saddle up and ride off onto the night.

"Marwyn, go to Stratholme and take some soldiers there with you and quarantine Stratholme and separate the infected away from the rest of the citizens."

Marwyn walks off as he rallies the soldiers and marches into Stratholme. Arthas, meanwhile walks off to a horse as he gets on Jaina walks towards him.

"Where are you going to go Arthas?"  
>"I'm going to inform my father on what's happening and that the two of us will be going to Kalimdor. Stay here Jaina, I'll return fast I promise."<p>

He grabs her hands and kisses it before pulling his hood on as it starts to rain and he rides off to the Capital City of Lordaeron. Jaina walks off towards the camp as Falric walks towards her.

'Milady are you alright?"

"Quite fine, Thank you. Alright...make sure the camp is fortified in case any undead decides to attack"

"Yes Milady."

Falric walks off to the peasants and footman as they walks around with slabs of stone and piles wood as they construct a wall. Meanwhile inside Stratholme, Marwyn, deciding to take matter into his own hands persuades the solders to march into the quarantined area of Stratholme.

"Listen, We must attack them now. Do you truly want them to suffer while they are trapped inside their own homes?. Right now we can end their misery and slay them all before they all turn into the undead."

Marwyn rallies the solders while some of the guards of Stratholme follow him. The others under the captain's orders stay and they look wary as they watch them march into upper levels of Stratholme. They walk by as the villagers look sick and some attend to the sick. They all draw their swords as they walk in, many of the villagers look at the soldiers armed with swords. Marwyn walks to one of them and stares at them. The female villager looks at him and she coughs before saying.

"Have you come to save us?"

Marwyn takes one final breath before saying.

"I'm sorry but the only way to save you...is a clean death."

"Wha.."

That was the last thing she said before having the blade impaled into her stomach before the rest of the villagers scream in terror as they run but the soldiers all slay them before they are able to hide. The rest of the villagers run into alleys to hide but they are soon killed with no way out. The captain, Marcus tells the guards of Stratholme to make sure no one flees outside of the upper levels of Stratholme. He runs out to inform Prince Arthas what is happening. As he reaches the camp, the walls are already half way done. Falric notices the captain and approaches him.

"Is Prince Arthas here?" Marcus asked.

"No..He left to inform his father on what's happening?"

"The lieutenants disobeyed the order...He's killing the citizens"

Falric looks with terror in his eyes as he looks into Stratholme. A lot of the villagers are either dead or turned undead due to the plague. The soldiers are pointing at others to issue orders as villagers are attempting to flee. While other are fighting the ghouls that by passed Marwyn's forces

"Dammit, Marwyn Alright...Ill inform Jaina of this, Right now take your men and round up whatever soldiers you have left..We'll deal with Marwyn later."

Marcus, Captain of Stratholme nods as he runs back inside to warn the rest of the guards. However, deep inside the upper levels the floor is littered with villagers slain and undead ghouls that were killed. Marwyn takes a torch and lights the houses on fire to kill the villagers hiding inside their homes. As they walk forwards more undead burst out of houses. Soon they outnumber the soldiers 5 to 1

"Dammit...Retreat..there's to much Fall back to the Crusader's Square."

They all run away as ghouls and abominations pour down the street. However, standing on top of a building looking at the humans running stands Mal'Ganis as he observes the streets of Stratholme. He lets out a chuckle.

"Soon...Stratholme shall fall and this wretched land shall die"

Jaina and Falric gathers the solders and runs off into burning Stratholme as the knights are left inside the camp to protect it from undead streaming from the valley as they fight. The once mighty proud city of Stratholme is now nothing but a former shadow as the fire burn loudly and powerful. Stratholme now burns as the fire spreads killing villagers and soldier. The once clam skies are now filled with screams of terror.

A/N: Yes Uther is the Adoptive Uncle to Arthas. Also, I decided that rather Arthas killing Stratholme, I'd have Marwyn to do the culling. No he will not be the Lich King but someone else. If you find that I describe things way to much tell or if I do to little tell me. Also I had not a single clue as to what to name it cause I suck with titles other than that. Enjoy.


	2. Fall of Stratholme

Sorry that I didn't update in a long time. I had vacation and college along with school work I had to take care of. Yea, I noticed that I had some errors. Marwyn is a Captain not a lieutenant. Sorry for that part.

IhavenoLUCKinthisworld: Marwyn is a Captain. Uther is the Leader of Silverhand and he was the one that created the Order of Silverhand.

_'...thoughts...'_

"...normal talk..."

Path of Light: Arthas's Redemption

Chapter 2:

Arthas rode in the shadow of rainy night, as he crossed the bridge that connected Eastern Lordaeron to Western Lordaeron. He continues riding as the rain gets heavier near Western Lordaeron. Arthas stops at Andorhal and looks at the damage done. Buildings were burnt down with destroyed meat wagons left on the road. While King Terenas had established a encampment inside Andorhal to help out anyone surviving and rebuilding the town, It brings Arthas a cruel reminder of what happened here and a reason to not let Stratholme fall. With that he snaps the rope and the horse starts to ride off to the Trisfal Glades. As he got closer to the Capital City, he can see the large walls with guards standing post; while some walked back and forth. The gate watcher gets towards the wall as he can hear the hoofs of the horse hitting the pavement. He peers out and sees Arthas riding, with that he raised his voice.

"OPEN THE GATE!" The Gate Keeper yelled.

The four men by the gate start to turn the giant crank that keeps the gate closed, the chains are then being pulled in as the gates starts to turn and behind the gates are lines of men pushing on the gate to help open it faster. When the gate is opened wide enough, Arthas runs through and they close the gate as Soldiers pull on the gate. Arthas rides to the very steps of the palace and he gets off. He rushes to the gates of the Palace and he pushes the gates and strides inside. The two guards readies their spear, but once they spot the Prince walking in they lower the spears and bow as they walk back to the gates to close them. King Terenas opens his eyes as he hears the gates open.

"My son, what brings you here?" Terenas asks.

"Father, there's something I want to tell you." Arthas replied. As he walks towards the throne, he sits on the small throne and faces his father.

"Father...I'm going to leave for Kalimdor."Arthas said. Terenas says nothing as he stares at the door, thinking something will barge in.

"Don't you feel it father?, like the demons are returning. Lordaeron won't survive this time." Arthas said. Again Terenas says nothing.

"Father, I'm going to take my men along with any villagers that wish to accompany me. Jaina is also going." Arthas said. Finally Terenas sighs and turns to face his son.

"My son, the day you were born, I knew that you would grow up to be a great King." Terenas said.

"Alas, I cannot stop you, If you think that by going to Kalimdor will help then that is your decision" Terenas puts his hands on his shoulder.

"Know that I will always support your decisions." Terenas said. Arthas nods and hugs his father.

_**Back at Stratholme_**

"HOLD THE LEFT FLANK!" Marcus yelled.

Soldiers were standing by the entrance of the Market Square fending off the ghouls and abominations coming in endlessly. The fires of Stratholme burned intensely as cries of pain and death fill the air. However, the guards of Stratholme are being witted down by the endless amounts of undead. Capt. Falric rushes in with a large company sized footmen, around 60 men, to help reinforce the Market Square. Meanwhile Mal'Ganis stands on top of the Crusader's Barracks holding a black orb. He grins and laughs.

"I'm surprised these frail humans survived this long, Perhaps it's time I intervened." Mal'Ganis said. He gets up and jumps off to the floor. He waves his hands and around him is a large green circle with a intricate design, near the end of the circle on the other hand stood 6 circles and each circle would glow before a undead minion would pop out and start rushing towards the footmen.

"Dammit, there seems to be no end." Falric said. As he saw more undead come crashing through.

In the front lines stood Marwyn slaying as much undead as he could, dual wielding his swords, even ordering some men to help him out.

"Keep fighting, We can stop this!" Marwyn yells out.

"Dammit, he's gonna get us killed." Falric said.

However, outside Stratholme in the base built by Jaina and Falric was also under siege by the undead. Although Jaina is considered the best sorceress, she cannot hold off the volume of undead. Knights and Footman are on the front lines with priests and sorceress's supporting them. Mortar teams are far back providing long range attacks. However, the amount of men they have compared to the endless undead scourge makes it impossible for them to hold it out much longer. Although the messenger she sent to inform King Terenas or Arthas of happen made it out, she can only hope that he arrives on time.

"Hold the line, King Terenas should be informed soon." Jaina yelled as she summoned another water elemental.

"MISS, WE NEED MORE MEN IN THE FRONT LINE!" A Knight yelled.

"Hold on, let me inform Falric." Jaina replied as she ran back inside Stratholme. As she runs inside Stratholme, the Market Square is filled with injured Soldiers along with refugee civilians from the upper levels of Stratholme along with others seeking shelter. Jaina runs past them and finally spots Falric ordering soldier to their assigned post.

"Falric!" Jaina yelled.

"Miss Jaina, what is it?" Falric replied.

"We need more men by the base camp, can you spare us some?" Jaina said.

Falric looks at the front line, while it looks to be doing good. He knows that it's only a matter of time before the soldiers tire out and are soon killed.

"Alright, I can give you twenty men." Falric said as he runs and pulls twenty soldiers out.

"Here." Falric said.

"Alright, you twenty men with me, stand near." Jaina said. She waves her staff as circle forms on top of her head and at the bottom of her feet. Then the circle closes teleporting the twenty men along with Jaina to the base camp.

"Alright, you men go help out at the front lines, they need you there the most." Jaina said.

"Yes Ma'am." As the soldiers draw their swords and shields and rush the front.

Jaina rushes back and attempts to hold out with the knights.

Back at the Capital City, the messenger that was sent by Jaina finally reaches the City and he rushes towards the Palace. Once he arrives he pushes the gates open, he is confronted by the guards of the palace.

"W..Wait...Wait.., I'm a messenger sent by Jaina." The boy said.

The guards let down the spears but walks with him to the King and Arthas who stare at him.

"My King, Stratholme is under attack by the undead. Even now Jaina and Falric are trying their best to defend, but they are almost out of men." The messenger said

"What?, How, I told them to only evacuate the civilians." Arthas said.

"Sire, Your Lieutenant, ordered some of the men to attack the civilians and that sparked the attack." The messenger replied.

"DAMMIT, Marwyn. Father, I must leave but I need some knights, Can you spare me a few?" Arthas asked.

"Alright." King Terenas replied.

With that Arthas bowed to his father and took the messenger with him and walked out. He and the messenger got on their horses and rode to the gates and waited. Once Arthas sees the Knights behind him, he waves his hands and he rides back to Stratholme hoping to reach the city in time. Arthas and a legion of Knights ride as fast as they can back to Stratholme. However, back in Tyr's hand Uther gathers what Paladins reside in the fortress. He looks up but when he sees the large smoke and fire coming from the north he realizes that Stratholme is under siege. With that Uther only gathers what Paladins he can find and he begins to move to Stratholme. Meanwhile, Arthas rides with 100 knights behind him, the heavy downpour of rain makes it hard to see the road ahead and hear anything, but it didn't matter to him. He kept on riding until he reached the crossroads that splits into three roads. He turns left and continues to ride off. The rain lightens up and turns to small rainfall as he continues riding. The messenger catches up.

"Sire, You should also know that the undead have a base camp nearby. That's where most of the undead are." The messenger yelled over the loud sounds of the horses hoofs hitting the paved ground.

"Then we'll have to destroy the base, if we can destroy the base it will be much easier for us to enter Stratholme without any interruptions." Arthas yelled back.

Once they spot the undead base camp he stops his horse and informs the knights.

"Alright, we have a undead camp up ahead, we'll have to fight our way through if we are get into Stratholme." Arthas said.

The rain had finally lessened up into drizzles. Everyone is drenched from head to toe, not to mention cold. Once Arthas spotted the base camp ahead he gives the signal and charges in with his hammer, Light's Vengeance.

"CHARGE, KNIGHTS OF LORDAERON!" Arthas yelled.

The loud cries of the knights are heard through the night as they rush in without a fear of death. The undead turn around and fight back. Sounds of metal can be heard ringing through the sky as well as cries of death. Arthas swings his hammer and heals the knights with the Light.

"Light, Grant me strength."

He raises his hammer as it starts to glow yellow and he slams it onto the blighted ground and creates a circular shock wave that kills the undead and heals any nearby allies. Meanwhile, back at the base camp, the undead wave starts to get shorter and weaker. Although the walls are nearly gone and the amount of men were diminishing, they realized that there was less and less undead coming. During the battle with Arthas's Knights and the Undead, one of the knight managed to escape and ride towards the base camp. Although wounded from a abomination's hook he had enough strength to make it base camp. The men took the knight into the medic tent where elven priest were healing the wounded. The tent was full with soldiers with injuries. Some where just slash marks or bite marks. Others had missing limbs or a hook/sword/arrow through their bodies. The knight asked for Jaina as he was being taken in. The footmen went to the main tent and walked to Jaina.

"Miss, a knight wants to talk to you, he says it's urgent." The soldiers said.

"Alright, I'll go now" Jaina replied.

She excuses herself and walks to the medic tent. There the priest escorts her to the knight.

"You called for me knight?" Jaina asked.

"Yes miss, My message from Arthas..." Before the knight could finish Jaina quickly replied.

"Arthas?, He's here where?" Jaina said interrupting the knight before he could finish.

"Yes, he's here but the message is, he's right now fighting the undead base camp just outside of here and wanted to tell you that he will be arriving shortly." Knight finished.

The knight collapsed due to fatigue and blood loss and Jaina walks out of the medic tent and walks towards the front line. The soldiers and peasants were rebuilding the wall in case of any further attacks. Jaina walks to the watch tower and asks the footmen to use the telescope to peer out further. He relays the information back to Jaina as he observes what's going on.

"So far, the undead base is still fighting the knights and I spot Prince Arthas among them. This must be the reinforcements." Footman said.

Back outside Stratholme, Arthas and his knights continue to fight, pushing the undead back into their base. With only approximately 78 knights left, he's had to make sure he loses none.

"Quickly, destroy the base camp so we can aid Stratholme easily." Arthas yelled as he strikes down a ghoul and necromancer.

The knights are all scattered about the camp. Some are near the goldmines killing the structure that is on the goldmines. Others are near the Crypt that spawns the Ghoul, and Crypt Fiends, some are near the Temple of Dammed making sure the Necromancers cannot come out and resurrect the skeleton warriors. Most of the knights are situated at the Black Citadel (Last upgrade for Necropolis in WCIII) with Arthas leading them.

"BURN ALL THE STRUCTURES DOWN, DOWN TO THE CORE" A Knight yelled as he took a torch and lit the Temple of Dammed on fire.

The Knights all stormed the structures, killing everything/everyone inside and then burning it all down. Arthas walks inside the Black Citadel and walks to the center, there he spots a large circle with 6 pathways where the blighted waters flow out and onto the land. He takes his hammer, channeling the energies of the light and slamming it into the circle. Once the light made contact with the water, it started to hiss and boil as it evaporated from the touch of the light. The Black Citadel starts to shake as it begins to crumple, Arthas rushes out on time to see the Black Citadel collapse on it self, and a green essence like energy surrounds the Citadel and then shot up at the sky and the Citadel no longer blights the land. With that Arthas and the Knights mount up and ride to Stratholme.

"Miss, the Prince is victorious." He said

Jaina blots out the watch tower and runs towards the entrance to see the knights reaching the Human base camp. The 78 knight's all dismount and wait for the Prince. Arthas finally reaches the base camp and he dismounts.

"Alright, Knights. Stratholme needs your help go inside and find Capt. Falric, he will direct you to your station." Arthas ordered.

The knights all dismount and rush into the burning city. Jaina runs to Arthas and hugs him.

"I thought you weren't going to make it." Jaina said as she took a deep breath savoring the smell of his cloth.

Arthas hugs her back and places his chin on the top of her head.

"I would never break a promise to you, never." Arthas said.

Inside Stratholme, Falric orders the knights to their positions, most towards the Crusaders Square. However, Mal'Ganis decides to take a more active role. He stops channeling the ritual and begins walking towards the front lines. Three footman sees him and they rush him. Mal'Ganis laughs and he uses his long sharp claws and strike them down with a large crushing blow. The soldiers all cry out in anguish and they fall down, dead. The ghouls/zombies all move in to eat their corpse for healing. Mal'Ganis continues to stride down laughing each time a soldier attempts to strike him down. Marwyn sees Mal'Ganis and engages.

"Finally, you show up. Surprised you did, thought you undead scum were cowards." Marwyn taunted.

"AHAHAHAHA, fool. You will die soon enough." Mal'Ganis replies as he strikes him but is parried.

Falric takes this time to run outside and inform Arthas.

"MY LORD!." Falric yells

Jaina and Arthas break their hug and look at Falric.

"What is it?" Arthas asked.

"It's Marwyn, he's fighting someone and I fear that he will be killed. He's the leader sire." Falric replied.

Arthas, upon hearing this grips his hammer tight and ask Falric to lead him. Jaina follows Arthas as Falric leads them both to Mal'Ganis. Marwyn and Mal'Ganis continues their fight as the soldiers are all occupied with the undead. With Stratholme half burned to the ground Arthas hopes that he makes it time to save his people and deal with Marwyn assuming he stays alive.

Sorry for taking such a long time, I had college apps. And other school crap I needed to go through and took up my time.


	3. Destruction of Light's Vengeance

**A/N Sorry that I didn't update in a long time. College is a really big pain in the ass. Also, I got super lazy and I didn't feel like typing out long pages. I'll try to update but I can't guarantee you that. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter. Also, I added a random scene just cause.**

_'...thoughts...'_

"...normal talk..."

Path of Light: Arthas's Redemption

Chapter 3:

Destruction of Light's Vengeance

The city of Stratholme continued to burn, the night sky was receding and dusk was approaching but the battle was far from over. The sound of metal clanging and screams of death still echoed from the once great city of Lordaeron. Much of Stratholme has already fallen, Crusader's Square is now all but ash, Market Row is overrun by Undead forcing the remaining men to fall back to Kings square and Festive Lane. There they continue to halt the advancing Undead from leaving the city giving time for the citizens to finally be evacuated from the battle. There they are being held and check in the forward base set by Falric and Jaina by priests that scan the citizens to make sure they are not infected with the plague and are safe. The refugees all huddle together near the camp fire set by the soldiers, they weep. They weep for their loved ones that were killed and for the destruction of their beloved city. The soldiers of Lordaeron continue to battle the Undead in what seems to be an endless and impossible fight. Many of the soldiers were tired and injured, many of them have large gash marks and burns from the buildings. They knew they will die but they continue to fight, not for their survival but for Lordaeron and King Terenas. A young solder who appeared to be in this twenties with black hair and brown eyes, with a distinct round chin and a rough face wakes up and takes off his helmet and looks around him. He saw his friends, brothers in arms dead around him all killed from when a building had collapsed on them. He also saw his remaining comrades, they were engaging the ghouls and abominations that rushed down. He looks at his hands and he grips them before he picks up his friends sword and his shield. James...James Camlann, His name was inscribed on his shield as a commemoration for being promoted to Sergeant. He was perhaps one of the youngest Sergeant ever in the Stratholme Guard, he coughs up blood as he looks at his chest, three large gash marks from a scratch from a ghoul. Soon four more guards stands back up and rushes to him as he gets up.

"Sir, are you okay?" Richard asks. Richard was another guard from Stratholme he served in another platoon.

"Yea...I am" James replied. He blinks a few more times to get his vision cleared.

They were young, all of them at least in their mid twenties. They knew the risk when they signed up to be a guard of Stratholme but they would of never thought that they would die in the hands of the Undead. They stared up as they saw another wave of Undead advancing down, all of them growled and roared as they saw the humans still standing. James looks at the four men and he knew that they were scared but they did not show it. They would die but they would rather die fighting for Lordaeron than to die a coward.

"Men...It's been an honor fighting by your side." James said as he raised his shield in defensive formation to hold his ground.

"Likewise sir." Mark replied as they started to walk into formation.

They stood in a line with their shields up and swords outward ready to stab any ghoul that ran into them. They braced themselves as the horde of Undead ran into them and they fought. They fought for their lives, loved ones and for their Kingdom. They hacked and slashed at any Undead that charged towards their shields. But as brave and courageous as they were, they were overwhelmed and killed. One soldier, Mark was torn apart by ghouls and zombies that attacked him. He screamed as loud as he could as his arms and legs were ripped from his body and devoured. Richard and Frank, was hooked by an abomination through the chest and tossed at a wall as they slide down and died. William, the youngest at the age of eighteen was crushed by an abomination that had fell down after being bombarded by arrows. James, was killed by a skeleton soldier from a sword through the heart. He laid there as he watched his comrades fight and die, others falling back as they were overrun. He could faintly hear them yell.

"FALL BACK! BACK TO KINGS SQUARE!" A soldier yelled as he used his arm to motion them to retreat. Then nearly a dozen footmen companied with a couple of knights on horseback ran by as their plated shoes clanked on the streets. They ran towards the safe zone where a line of archers were shooting off arrows towards the Undead to halt their progress.

He rolled his head up and stared at the sky as he saw a red dawn approaching from the horizon, the sun was starting to rise and dusk was approaching. He smiles one last time as he closes his eyes and takes one last breath and dies.

Lieutenant Marwyn was breathing heavily as he gripped his swords in both hands. He was holding his sword which had a strip of gold running from the middle of the tip to the middle of the hilt. He squinted his eyes through his helmet as he focused on Mal'Ganis. The two of them continued to circle around each other like lions preparing to strike at their opponent. Mal'Ganis was chuckling evilly as his claws were bloodied from the blood of the fallen humans. He had a dark black orb lodged into a piece of his armor that would glow each time he used his abilities. His eyes are dark as hell itself stared back at the lieutenant as they charged and exchanged blows. Marwyn was skilled but he was already tired and reaching his limit. Mal'Ganis had no limit, he continue to fight without so much as breaking a sweat. Marwyn blocked a swipe from the giant claws as he brought his left sword towards his side. Mal'Ganis's wings moved quickly and blocked the attack. Then he pushed him off with his right wing causing Marwyn to stumble and fall back. Mal'Ganis laughed as he picks him up and throws him to a wall. He slowly gets up as he spits out blood and attempts to stand up, disorientated from the blow.

"I am amazed, a sack of flesh like you is able to stand up even after so long. Perhaps I underestimated your abilities." Mal'Ganis said as he started to walk towards him.

"But, your time is now. This is where you die..Human." Mal'Ganis continued as he picked him up by his neck and gripped tightly and prepared to stab him through the chest. Marwyn choked and attempted to get his grip off but he was knocked out from the lack of oxygen.

Arthas was currently fighting the Undead back as he brought his hammer down towards a ghoul and ended it's life. He ducked and swiped his hammer towards the left and smacked a zombie flying towards the wall and splattering all over the wall. He gripped his hammer harder and raised it in the air as it was being charged with holy light and with a scream he brought down his hammer and a wave of holy light surged outward in a straight shockwave killing the Undead in his path. With Arthas on the front lines, the soldiers morale was lifted and it gave them a reason to fight harder and better. They were soon able to push back the Undead forces that were spilling out of the Market Row. Just then Falric arrived and fought near Arthas.

"Sire, Marwyn is still inside Crusader Square, we'll have to push them back if we are to reach him in time!" Falric said with a voice of concern and hurry. He quickly slashed a ghoul's head off and blocked an incoming sword slash from the skeleton warrior.

"Then we need to push harder" Arthas replied as he healed a soldier with holy light before taking down an abomination.

Luckily, another group of soldier ran towards their prince and engaged the undead.

"Soldiers of Lordaeron! Fight! Fight for your kingdom and for your love ones!" Arthas yelled as he raised his hammer up and a beam of light came down from the skies and charged Light's Vengeance with power as he slammed it down creating a shockwave in all directions wounding the Undead enough for the Soldiers to kill them with ease.

The soldiers all raised their swords up and yelled as they charged towards the Undead, their spirits lifted by Arthas. They fight with renewed strength pushing the Undead back and back.

"Falric, you will take command of the troops, I will see if I can find a shortcut to Crusader's Square." Arthas said as he looked towards the burning buildings.

"Yes my lord." Falric replied as he looked back and yelled for the troops to join him in combat.

Arthas then ran towards the burning buildings left of the Market Row. He entered what seemed to be an office but hard to tell from the roaring fire and scorch marks from the fire. He squints his eyes as he tries to focus from the searing heat and fire that nearly singed his hair. He looks around and he uses his hammer to break down the weaken wall and jumps across as he hear the platform break and fall down taking a bunch of the office down with it.

"If I jumped any later." Arthas said as he peered down and took a deep breath.

He continued to look around maneuvering past the falling wood from the ceiling and holes from the floor. He continued to move around but the heat of the buildings and the smoke was getting to him. He found it harder and harder to breathe and was starting to tire out easily from the searing heat. He stumble towards a stone wall and as he leaned on it, parts of the stone wall fell down revealing the Crusaders Square. He looked back and thanked the light for saving him. He scanned the floor and saw Mal'Ganis throw Marwyn to the wall right below him. He stared at the Dreadlord and glared at him as he saw him pick up Marwyn. He gripped his hammer and readied himself as Mal'Ganis lifted Marwyn up and readied his right arm to impale him.

"Die...Human!" Mal'Ganis said as he brought his right arm back.

Just then, he heard a battle cry and he looked up and saw a Paladin drop down with his hammer aimed at his head. He let the human go and jumped back as the Paladin slammed the ground with his hammer creating a hole from where he once stood. Debris and dust covered the figure until it settled down. Once the dust had settled, Mal'Ganis smiled and laughed as he saw who it was. Marwyn's savior was Prince Arthas himself.

"Greetings young prince, I've been waiting for you. I am Mal'Ganis." Mal'Ganis said as he stretches his giant claws every so often hearing crackling sounds.

"So you are the bastard that did this to my people!" Arthas yelled back at him as he readied himself.

Mal'Ganis laughs and he grips the black sphere in the middle of his armor.

"That is correct. As you can see, your people..are now mine! I have turned this city household by household...until the flame of life has been snuffed out..forever. " Mal'Ganis replied.

"I won't allow it Mal'Ganis, I will kill you here and now before I let you complete your plans!" Arthas replied as he charged towards Mal'Ganis and swiped him.

Mal'Ganis used his wing to block his swipe but underestimated the strength of Arthas and it broke through his wing and hit Mal'Ganis in the side. He jumped back and gripped his side as he laughed. He stands up and Arthas watches with shock as his wing grew back and his sides healed up.

"As you can see young prince, you are weak, you will never be able to kill me" Mal'Ganis said. "However, it's my turn"

With one swipe he unleashed a carrion swarm from his right hand and it flown towards Arthas. Arthas raised his hammer sideways to block the attack as it smashed into him, the force was enough to knock Arthas down. Mal'Ganis took the opportunity to fly into the sky and descent towards him to kill him. Arthas rolled out of the way in time as Mal'Ganis smashed into the ground with his claws embedded into he stone ground. He grins and pulls his hand out and charges at Arthas. He rushes back at him as he brought his hammer down to his chest, Mal'Ganis uses his claws to block them as they interlock to protect his chest. Light's Vengeance comes crashing down into the interlocked claws as Arthas struggled to push Mal'Ganis down. Mal'Ganis starts to push back gaining the upper hand in the struggle as Arthas's plated shoes starts to slide back making a screeching sound against the stone pavement, then in one move Mal'Ganis pushes Arthas back and he flies towards a wooden wall. Arthas hits the wall and falls down while the weakened wood wall falls apart and lands on top him. Inside the rubble Arthas struggles to get up as his left arm is injured from the impact on the wall.

"Son of a bitch.." Arthas said as he feels blood escape his lips and falls down onto the floor. He wipes the blood off his lips using his gloves and he moves pieces of wood off him.

Mal'Ganis stands and waits for Arthas to get back up as he sees the wood fall down and a hand rise up.

"This is disappointing young Prince." Mal'Ganis said as he waited for Arthas to get back up. "My master had such high hopes for you...but if this is the extent of your power, then I should just end your life now."

Arthas grabs his hammer and gets out of the wood rubble that he was in.

"I will kill you for what you have done to my people." Arthas replied as he casted holy light onto himself, healing his wounds.

"If..you can kill me" Mal'Ganis said as he waves his hand and three ghouls appear in front of him. The black orb glows as the three ghouls are summoned.

"Hphmm, going to use your lackeys to fight for you." Arthas said as the ghouls charge at him. "_That orb, if I can take it out, perhaps he could get weaker or stop him from summoning any more minions." _Arthas thought as he saw the ghouls coming.

Arthas waits as the first one rushes towards him and he smashes the ghouls head splattering it all over the floor. He easily dispatches the other two and sees Mal'Ganis charging at him. The two of them continue to fight exchanging blows and taking hits from one another. Arthas always aimed for the chest mainly to get rid of the black orb that is embedded into Mal'Ganis's chest, he would charge his hammer with the light before he attacked him which would be blocked by his claws but the light was able to penetrate through and enter the orb. Strangely enough, the Orb didn't shatter but it absorbed the light, eventually the black orb started to fade into a grayish color slowly but surely.

"_Strange, it's not shattering...but its absorbing the light...perhaps if I can release enough light into the orb. It will burn him, forcing him to remove it." _Arthas thought as he ducked a swipe from Mal'Ganis and rolled sideways before bringing his hammer down on his back.

Mal'Ganis felt the hammer smash into his back as his face showed pain and he let out a loud roar as he turned around and kicked Arthas in the chest sending him to a wall. Arthas is now heavily injured with multiple slash marks and bone fractures, not enough to make them break but enough to put him in pain if moving a certain way. Arthas leaned on the wall as he slide down the wall in pain gripping his chest plate. Mal'Ganis took his time as he walked over and picked up Arthas.

"You put up a good fight...now I see why he chose you as his champion." Mal'Ganis said as he tossed him into another wall.

He flies again and smashes into a stone wall. He slides down as he attempts to get back up only to fall down and cough up blood. Mal'Ganis then walks over and he towers over Arthas as he smiles and he picks up Arthas by the collar of his cape. There Mal'Ganis punched and pummeled Arthas to ground like a rag doll.

Morning was approaching, Falric had managed to take over for Arthas and they were making progress. There was less Undead pouring into the streets and were pushing them back and back. They had nearly made it into Crusaders Square just as they heard more knights approaching.

"Ahhhh reinforcements." Falric said a he lowered his shield and watched them ride over.

The dozen knights stopped and the leader by the looks of it got off his horse and walked over to Falric.

"Sire, Lady Proudmoore sent me over to aid you." The sergeant said as he looked around.

Market Square is not as heavily damaged as Upper Stratholme and Crusaders Square where it is nearly burned down and gone.

"Thank you, get over to Market Square and into the intersection into Crusader Square." Falric replied as he took off his helmet and pointed over to the battle.

With that the knight nodded as he mounted and snapped the reins signaling the knights to move. Falric wiped the sweat off his forehead and sheathed his sword as he walked back to the base. His helmet tucked under his arm as he sighed.

"_Somethings wrong, the Undead seem to be weaker...almost as if they are starting to retreat." _Falric pondered as he walked towards the base. It wasn't until Jaina called out his name that he knew where he was.

"Falric, It's good to see you." Jaina said with relief in her voice.

"Likewise milady." Falric replied as he wiped his forehead again from the sweat.

He walked over to a table as he set his helmet down which was covered in blood and guts from the Undead. Jaina walked over and sat down.

"Good news, scouts report that Uther is almost here. Once he and the paladins arrive, we should be able to retake Stratholme." Jaina said as she conjured up two glasses of water.

Falric thanked her as he drank from the cup and set the cup down.

"There's...an issue.." Falric said as he stared at his cup.

"What is it?" Jaina replied with a worried tone though her face shows no sign of confusion.

"We haven't heard from Arthas in over an hour. Although we are pushing them back, I feel as if something bad is about to happen." Falric said as he looked back up at Jaina.

Jaina now had a worried look on her face as her lower lip trembled a bit. She set her cup down and got up.

"Where..." Jaina said softly with a quiver to her voice.

Falric heard it enough to reply back.

"He left to look for Marwyn. After that, I don't know." Falric replied as he watched Jaina.

Jaina formed a fist with her left hand as he grabbed her staff and she walked over to the soldiers tent where the men were resting or talking to each other. The men saw her and they quickly stood up and saluted her. She looked at them, studying them for a bit before talking.

"I need all of you to come with me back into Stratholme." Jaina said as she turned around and walked out.

The men all looked at each other, puzzled by her reaction. They all let out a groan as they geared up and walked out to see Jaina waiting for them. She looks at them and motions them to follow her. One soldier brought up courage to ask her where or why.

"Milady, I don't mean to question your orders but...why are we going back?" He asked as the walked.

Jaina stopped and looked at him and replied.

"Your prince may be in trouble." With that she continued to walk while the men quickly looked at each other and had a serious face as they walked back into Stratholme.

Falric watched as Jaina entered back Stratholme with a group of soldiers, knights no doubt. He regreted telling her, he knew that she would always worry about him and would do near death missions just to make sure what he said was correct or to make sure that what he said was false. He sighed and picked up his helmet and tucked it under his arm. Just as he got up, a footman rang a bell by the door of the forward base and the gates were soon open. He sighed of relief and happy as he saw Uther riding in with a legion of knights and paladins. The men inside the base cheered as they saw Uther ride in. They all heard heroic tales of how Uther fought in the Second War and they saw him as a man that showed compassion and love towards the people of Lordaeron. Uther quickly dismounted and he walked towards Falric.

"Sorry it took me a long time to get here, Undead were all over the roads, took us a long time to get here." Uther said as he looked around pleased that Arthas was able to save as much as he can.

"Lord Uther, your timing couldn't have been better. We are pushing the Undead back but as you can see." He pointed to the ravaged burning part of Stratholme. " I fear that there won't be a Stratholme after today." Falric replied.

Uther looked at the once glorious city of Stratholme, a bustling center of trade and commerce. Now it is a grim reminder of the powers of the Undead and the horrors that follow.

"Falric..where is Arthas and Jaina?" Uther asked.

"Milord...Jaina went in to find Arthas. Arthas went to find Marwyn...but its been awhile since we've last heard word from him." Falric replied as he put on his helmet.

"Then we must move. Paladins on me!" Uther yelled as he gathered the paladins and they quickly run into Stratholme.

Uther and the Paladins ran past Kings Square where soldiers are either standing on guard or resting from the battle. Many of the soldier tried or quickly saluted Uther as he ran down the streets and saw many soldiers still battling it out with archers behind shooting arrows to help make ease to those in the front lines.

"LORD UTHER IS HERE!" An Archer yelled as him and the dozen archers stopped firing to allow Uther and the Paladins to enter.

"FOR LORDAERON! FOR KING TERENAS!" Uther yelled as he charged into battle and quickly took down a ghoul.

The soldiers all cheered as they are healed by the Paladins and rush back into battle, happy that Uther has arrived. Uther rushed up and skillfully killed a group of ghouls with the Light. Paladins then charged in after Uther and easily killed the Undead. Soldiers quickly cheered as they rushed and aided Uther and the Paladins.

"Soldiers of Lordaeron rise and fight for your kingdom once more!" As Uther raised his hammer and revived the fallen soldiers.

Paladins did the same as more soldiers were revived, they cheered. Now renewed and full of life, they push the Undead back and back. Jaina was up front with three water elementals blasting the Undead away as she casted Blizzard.

"Jaina!" Uther yelled as he stomped on a zombie's head killing it for the second time.

"Lord Uther!" Jaina replied as she took her staff and whacked a ghoul's head off and watched it die.

"Thank the Light you're here" Jaina replied as she saw Uther run towards her defense and killed a charging abomination. Her voice joyous and cheerful.

Finally the Undead were pushed back into the Upper levels of Stratholme, however they did not advance but held their position and defense. The soldiers cheered as they looked at their once fallen comrades now alive and well in front of them. Archers were stationed at a high point for recon and scouting. Paladins quickly took point and watched the gates that separated the Undead to them. Footmen and Peasants quickly took sandbags and rubbles to make a wall to hold off. Priests were rushed in to heal any of the wounded yet Arthas was no where to be found.

"Where's Arthas?" Uther asked as he saw the soldiers rushing forward and making a small stone wall for defense.

"I'm not sure, I was told that he went to find Lieutenant Marwyn but I don't see them anywhere." Jaina replied with a worried tone as she looked around.

She then conjured a water elemental and ordered it to put out and of the fires nearby.

"Archers! Look around and tell me if theres any of our men still battling the Undead." Uther yelled as the Archer nodded and gave out orders to the scouts

Just then an Archer runs towards Uther with a panicked voice.

"Sire! One of the scouts saw Prince Arthas fighting who appears to be the leader of the Undead. He's badly injured!" He quickly said as he flayed his arms about.

"Where!" Uther said as he gripped the archer's shoulder.

"Crusader Square, in the center." The archer quickly replied as he saw Uther and Jaina rush off to aid Arthas.

"_Oh Arthas, please be alright." _Jaina thought to herself as she ran towards the cener.

Arthas laid on the floor, covered in dirt, grime and his own blood as he got back up and cough out blood. Arthas and Mal'Ganis had been fighting it out but each and every time Arthas had been outclassed and easily tossed around like a rag doll. Mal'Ganis smiled as he walked towards him, surprised at how long he's lasted.

"You would make the perfect champion for my master" Mal'Ganis said as he lumbered towards the prince.

"Right after I destroy every bone in your body" As he went in for the punch.

Luckily, Arthas saw it coming and he ducked as he picked up his hammer and bashed it at his chest. The blow staggered Mal'Ganis as he gripped his chest in pain while Arthas took this time to take hammer and smash it into his face, temporarily blinding him. Arthas then takes the time to quickly limp over to Marwyn and drag his unconscious body away from the fight. Arthas then puts him in a safe area where he can be found but not be killed by the blazing fire. He looks around and he rushes back to the battle and he hides behind a destroyed house. Mal'Ganis recovers from the blow and he looks around, sees that Marwyn's body is gone and Arthas is no where to be seen. He growls and he walks around taunting him as he does.

"Come out young Prince. I thought you were stronger than this." Mal'Ganis said as he walks towards a wall and he smashes it down revealing a empty house.

He turns around and continues to walk around still taunting him until Arthas made a small mistake and stepped on a glass plate that made a loud noise.

"Shit." Arthas whispered as he ran out.

That noise prompted Mal'Ganis unleash a carrion swarm towards the wall and blast the wall away. He then sees Arthas running away but with a limp as his left leg is injured from the battle. Mal'Ganis rushes towards him and he grabs his cloak and tosses him to the stone fountain. Arthas crashes into the fountain and he falls down as he groans in pain. His body, finally giving way to the pain and damage done by Mal'Ganis. Still, he fights and he struggles to get up, only to feel the Dreadlord pick him up by his neck and he grins as he places his right arm back, his claws out ready to pierce his heart.

"As I said, I will break every bone in your body before I send you to my master. So, before you scream in pain and wishing for your death. Is there any last word human." Mal'Ganis said as he brings his claws towards his left shoulder plate.

"How about this. Crusader Strike!" Uther yelled as he launched his hammer at Mal'Ganis sending him to a wall as Arthas fell back down. Uther's hammer flies back towards his hand.

Arthas chuckles as he feels a bit of blood coming from the corner of his lips.

"You.. ..it..." Arthas said as he looked at Jaina rushing towards his side.

Jaina's face showed pain and sadness at Arthas's broken body.

"Oh Arthas, Look at you." Jaina said as she kneeled down and laid his head at her thigh. Her right hand caress his cheek as Arthas weakly smiles at her

He continues to cough until he coughs out some blood at his chest plate.

"Nice to see you...Jaina.." Arthas said weakly as he gulps down some blood that was prepared to exit his mouth. He continues to smile until he falls asleep from fatigue and pain.

Uther rushes towards Arthas and he inspects his body. Arthas's body is pretty much battered and bruise that he is surprised he is still alive, let alone move. He opens his book as he places his hand over his chest and mutters a spell.

"Light, heal our warrior with your Holy Light." Uther muttered as a light wave engulfs Arthas healing him. The light moves around his body healing the wounds he suffered from Mal'Ganis.

Just then Mal'Ganis breaks out of the rubble and he glares at Uther while he heals Arthas.

"More paladins...This gets better and better." Mal'Ganis said as he summons four ghouls from his base.

The ghouls appear and they rush towards Uther. Jaina spots them and notifies Uther.

"Ghouls, four of them." Jaina pointed as she readied her staff.

"Dammit, he's not going to let me heal him. Jaina, I need you to keep this book open and place your left hand on this page. Do not let go." Uther replied as he handed her his book and she places her left hand on the page.

He gets up and quickly dispatches the ghouls easily.

"You must be the leader of the Undead." Uther said as he glared at Mal'Ganis.

Mal'Ganis laughs and he cracks his neck.

"You must be Uther, leader of the Silverhand. Kel'Thuzad has told me much about you. You will be a worth adversary" Mal'Ganis replies as he charges towards Uther whilst Uther does the same.

Jaina summoned two water elemental to watch over them incase any Undead manage to slip by. Uther and Mal'Ganis fight head on, both fighting skillfully, anticipating each other's move trying to find a weak spot to strike. Uther's skills as a paladin really shows as he battles Mal'Ganis. The two go on like this until Uther was distracted by Marwyn's groaning as he finally gets up and shakes his head from being knocked out so long. Mal'Ganis takes this time to his advantage and swipes him hard in the chest. Uther manages to just barely dodge as he looks at the claw marks that scratches his plate armor. He then rolls out of the way and glares at Mal'Ganis who seemed to be enjoying himself with a sadistic grin on his face. Uther charges back at him again and the two fight it out. Arthas however start to come by as he groans and attempts to shift over to the left.

"Don't move Arthas, we're trying to heal you." said Jaina as she stopped him from moving.

Arthas looked up at Jaina's face and sees a her blue eyes, her blue worried eyes with tears starting to form at the corner of her eyes. Arthas weakly lifts his right hand up and wipes the tear off her eyes. He leans her face into her hands as she enjoys the feel of his rough hands, contrasts to a prince's normal smooth hands.

"Wheres...Uther." Arthas asked as he continues to stare into Jaina's eyes. He had to slowly form the words as his chest still hurts though not as much.

"He's currently battling Mal'Ganis" Jaina replied as she looked at Uther and Mal'Ganis battling each other.

Arthas slowly rises up as he lays down on Jaina's thighs as support and his head on her stomach. He watches the battle as the two of them continue to fight until Mal'Ganis gains the upper hand and he swipes Uther into the wall. Uther slams onto the wall as he cries out in pain. Though powerful as he is, his age is starting to catch up to him. Mal'Ganis lumbers towards him as he stares at his arm and frowns.

"_I better kill him off, he could poise as a threat to the masters plan."_ Mal'Ganis thought as he started to walk towards Uther.

"It was nice fighting someone of your caliber, but..time to die." Mal'Ganis said as he charged his claws and started to descend onto Uther.

Arthas grabs his hammer, quickly and swiftly before Jaina could react he charges at Mal'Ganis with Lights Vengeance glowing with Arthas's power. The two weapons clash as they are stuck into a deadlock.

"So, you think you can stop me boy!" Mal'Ganis yelled as he starts to overpower the young prince.

Arthas's face is shown with anger and strain as he tries to push back the giant claws that were quickly descending onto his chest. He pushes his left foot back as he uses his arms to add strength onto the hammer to push him back. Though he puts all his efforts into pushing him back the prince is still outclassed. Mal'Ganis cackles as he imbues his claws with more energy.

"Time to die, boy." Mal'Ganis said as his claws advances into his plate mail.

"_By all that is good and holy, Light, grant me the strength needed to defeat this monster!" _Arthas's last words were cries as his entire armor glows and his hammer lets out a shockwave. Arthas now starts to outclass Mal'Ganis as he pushes his claws back and he turns the tide and with one swipe he pushes his claws away.

"Die!" Arthas yelled as he rushes forward and slams his hammer onto his chest, connecting with the black orb. Soon, the area glows as the Light is absorbed into the orb, Light's Vengeance starts to crack as Arthas continues to push harder into his chest and then a rumble is heard as well as a loud shattering as a blinding light envelops the two of them and then the two are flung backwards. Mal'Ganis flies into a fountain as Arthas slams the wall next to Uther. However, he was able to create a divine shield before he made impact with the wall. He gets up as he moves some of the rubble off his shoulder and he glares at Mal'Ganis. He then gathers Uther up.

"Common Uther" Arthas strained as he pulled Uther out of the wall.

Mal'Ganis, on the other hand roared with pain as the now glowing yellow orb started to burn onto his skin. He could hear the sizzling of his flesh and the smoke rising as his skin was being burned. He quickly pulls the orb out and lets it drop onto the floor as it rolls towards Arthas. Arthas stares at the orb until he reaches for it. The moment his hand connected with the orb, his body felt like he was being empowered by pure Light, which is which every Paladin strives to achieve for. He felt fine as if his body was new again and all the wounds quickly healed itself. However, he looks at his hammer and sees that it is now in pieces. A large piece was stuck into Mal'Ganis's stomach as he pulls it out and he throws it away. He walks towards a building as Arthas yells for him to stop.

"It's over Mal'Ganis you lost." Arthas said with the orb in his left hand and the long pole of his weapon.

Mal'Ganis laughs as he turns back and stares at Arthas.

"Brave words. Unfortunately for you it doesn't end here. Your journey has just begun, young prince." He replies as he walks towards the bridge.

He turns around again and says once final word before teleporting himself outside of Stratholme.

"Gather your forces and meet me in the arctic lands of Northrend. It is there that we shall settle the score between us. It is there that your true destiny will unfold."

Arthas stares as Mal'Ganis is covered in green energy before he teleports outside. He sighs as he falls down onto his knees and stares at the pool of water. His face starts scrunch up as he sees drops of water falling down but it wasn't rain. Arthas had tears falling from his eyes as he starts to cry. He cries for his people and he cries for himself, and all the horrors hes gone through. Jaina walks up to him and she hugs him from behind as she plants a kiss on the top of his head.

"It's okay Arthas, I'm here for you." Jaina replied as she felt Arthas grab her hands.

Uther walks towards Arthas and gives him time as he collects himself and wipes the tears off his eyes. He gets up and faces Uther as he hugs him in a family way. Uther repays him with the hug before breaking off.

"It's done Arthas, you did what was best for your people and as a Paladin. For that, I am proud of you." Uther said as he pats Arthas on the shoulder.

Arthas nods as he looks at the large piece of Light's Vengeance on the ground, shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Ahh don't worry lad, we'll forge you a new hammer." Uther replied as he picks up a large piece of the hammer.

Arthas looks down onto his left hand as he gripes the orb harder.

"I want the weapon to be forged with this." He says as he hands Uther the orb. Uther grabs the orb and he feels a surge of power flow into his body.

The wounds that were on his body were gone as they were healed and his body felt great. Uther couldn't explain what the orb was.

"We should take this to the Order and show them this orb. This could be our solution to the Undead." Uther replied as he holds the orb up.

Arthas contemplates before agree but he still insists that he wants the weapon to be forge with that orb.

"Don't worry, this is after all, your first spoils of war." Uther said as he held the orb up.

Meanwhile, Marwyn gathers himself up and walks towards Arthas.

"We did good didn't..." Marwyn never finished his sentence as Arthas had punched him in the face before he could so much as blink.

Marwyn falls down as Jaina gasped and Uther yelled at the Prince.

"WHAT THE HELL MARWYN I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO SAVE MY PEOPLE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Arthas yelled as Marwyn gripped the area that was punched and massaged it a bit before spitting out some blood and stood back up.

"I did what I had to do! If we hadn't done this, then this city would of fallen!" Marwyn replied his face contorted with anger and rage

Arthas glared as he points to the burning city.

"LOOK AT MY CITY! ITS IN FLAMES AND MY PEOPLE HAVE SUFFERED! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED." Arthas yelled back as Jaina held Arthas back before he did something he was gonna regret.

Marwyn took a deep breath before replying back with.

"I know and for that I'm sorry, but we can still hunt this guy down! He told us where he was gonna be!"

Arthas glared before he walked up to him and ripped his captain rank off his armor.

"No more, you are no longer a part of the 1st legion. You are no longer my Captain" Arthas said as he threw his insignia down onto the ground and stomped on it breaking it into a thousand pieces.

Uther looked at Arthas with a stern eye as Jaina stared at the broken insignia.

"By my right of succession and the sovereignty of my crown, you are hereby stripped of your rank as Captain, removed from the Lordaeron army and hereby banished from the Kingdom of Lordaeron and her colonies."

Jaina stared at Arthas as he continued to deal out punishment to Marwyn.

"You have one day to leave Lordaeron, after that, if you so much as step one foot into these lands. I will have you executed on the spot." Arthas finished as he walked away from Marwyn before facing back to him.

Marwyn gripped his gauntlets as he started to chuckle. Uther, Arthas and Jaina watched as he laughed before settling down and staring back at the three of them.

"So be it then, I will hunt this Mal'Ganis down and when I do" He pauses to laugh before continuing.

"I will applauded as a hero and you will regret this decision...Prince." He spat out with hate as he walked outside and walked to the forward base.

The three followed him as Marwyn got outside the forward base and Arthas stood towards a small hill before facing the 1st Legion.

"Soldiers of Lordaeron!" Arthas shouted which got the attention of everyone including some civilians.

"Today is a Pyrrhic victory for us..a victory costed us the city of Stratholme...For that I am sorry. However, due to Captain Marwyn's insolence as he blatantly disregarded my order and attacked the civilians of Stratholme. I have banished him from Lordaeron and stripped him of his title. He is no longer a citizen of Lordaeron nor an officer of Lordaeron."

Arthas spoke as he watched everyones faces for their reaction. Most of them were grim and sad faces others were shock when he spoke of Marwyn. Then Marwyn spoke out Arthas glared at him.

"True, I may have killed those innocent people..however, I did it for the good of Lordaeron. However, I know were this monster is. Those of you...that wishes to save this land follow me.." Marwyn starts to march outside towards the small Plaguewood Tower. The once small town that was nestled towards Stratholme was destroyed and all that was left is the ruined tower.

As Marwyn started to march out a large detachment of soldiers from the 1st Legion started to follow with. Arthas quickly stated.

"If you leave with him...you will be branded a traitor and be banished from these lands...However...it is your choice.."

While some that were uneasy talked amongst themselves, there were those that were adamant about leaving with Marwyn. However, the Prince's words fell on deaf ears as the large detachment still left to be with Marwyn. Arthas gripped his right hand as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Dammit.." Arthas muttered.

Originally there was 6,000 soldiers that made up the 1st Legion, which served as Arthas's army. The battle of Stratholme took nearly half that number as it dwindled down to 4,230. The Knights of Lordaeron including Paladins that supported the 1st Legion boosted the numbers to 5,340. However, Marwyn managed to take 3,000 soldiers with him leaving Arthas with only 2,340 soldiers. Marwyn took one last look at Arthas before giving him a smug grin and marching out with the troops.

"...I should of left him to his fate.." Arthas said as he watched his once faithful soldiers leaving him for some traitor of Lordaeron.

"Don't be so quickly to deal out judgement Arthas. We are Paladins, we cannot decided whether or not people get to live or die.." Uther stated as he saw Arthas's frustration of watching his men desert him.

"Alright, you men inside the city and put out the fire. The rest of you tend to the wounded and civilians. Works, try to salvage what you can inside the city." Uther shouted orders

Quickly, everyone got up and slowly walked towards the city as it was a grim reminder of what went on inside. Footman and Archers were quickly grabbing the dead bodies of civilians and putting them to one side while the others burned the Undead bodies to make sure they cannot be used again. Jaina holding Arthas's hand walked inside with her.

"So...much death, I can't believe Marwyn would of done this.." Jaina said as she looked around the burning city.

Just then they heard the cry of a crow before landing and transforming into the prophet.

"The dead might lie still for the time being, but don't be fooled. Your captain will find only death in the cold north." The Prophet said as he looked at Arthas.

"You were right Prophet, I should of listened you to as I was walking to Stratholme." Arthas said as he looked at the Prophet.

With that he nods at him.

"It falls to you now young prince. You must lead your people west to the ancient lands of Kalmidor. Only there can you combat the shadows and save this world from the flame." With that said he turns around and transforms into the crow before flying off.

Wow...sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. Well this is 16 pages long so yea..sorry about taking so long Well Enjoy


End file.
